


A Master Moment

by WarpedMinded



Series: The Rough!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The second of the 'Rough!verse'* - Draco and Ron have hot sex on the bed.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master Moment

**Author's Note:**

> These parts are all different types of HP couples. I really hope people weren't thinking it would be all about one couple.

Ron shivered as he was pushed onto the bed and pounced on. He let out a cry when Draco slapped his thigh harshly, wanting his attention.

“Listening to me now Ron? Good. I own you, and you are my bitch.”

Ron had to look away for a moment before looking back at the blond angel straddling him. “I am yours.” He croaked, his red hair falling in his face.

Draco gently pushed the hair away and gripped the red-head's face in a tight grip, “You better not be mocking me, or I might just decide to flog you...but I wouldn't want to mark up your silky skin now would I?” He growled, reaching up and tying his lovers hands to the headboard tightly, wanting to make sure that the young man can't escape. Ron let out a gasp when the blond got an extra tug on it and looked away sadly.

Malfoy couldn't help but run his hands down the pale, but freckled body, which he owned then and there. “Merlin...your body. It just makes me all hot and tingly inside when I think of fucking you, and giving you my mark, showing everyone that you are mine. Do you try to deny it?”

“No! No...I want it all. I will even be your slave.” Came out as a soft whisper.

Draco stroked a hand down the pink tinted cheek and watched for the red head's reactions, “Yes...maybe one day I will want you to pleasure me 24 hours, and leave me to tell you when to cum.” He gripped the hardening flesh, making Ron whimper, arching upwards for a rough stroke. “Ah ah!” Draco tightened his grip, and Ron froze, knowing that he isn't in the right place to make demands.

“I-I'm...sorry master.” He sighed a little, and looked away, making Draco loosen the grip and stroking up and down, teasing the head with his thumb, smirking when Ron's luscious lips parted and gasped loudly, lightly thrusting his hips, “P-Please. Please Dray.” He almost sobbed.

Cool air blew on the head of Ron's cock and he let out a choked off cry, looking down in surprise at his lover. “Since you asked so nicely. But you can't cum til I say so.”

Ron nodded frantically, letting out a relieved sigh, resting his head back against the pillow. “I'm yours. Yours, all yours Draco. Merlin, look what you do to me.”

Draco smiled, taking the hard cock and bobbing his head, twisting just the way to make Ron go crazy. A pushed a dry finger into Ron's quivering hole. He pulled up, “Ron...cum when you need to.” He went back to sucking the hard length down and pushing against the prostate with his middle finger, making the red head tense up and cum harder than ever before.

Ron let out a deep breath as he collapsed on the bed, smiling lazily, “Wow...that was actually really hot.”

Draco blushed, and untied Ron's hands, and kissed him soundly, “Thank you for letting me be your master as my birthday present.”

  
 **The End**


End file.
